


Пацану Господь за брата

by AveZhuk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Anatomy, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gay Sex, M/M, Puberty, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk
Summary: Прежде, чем стать солидными мужчинами, Джирайя и Гамабунта были бестолковыми пубертатными пацанятами
Relationships: Jiraiya/Gamabunta, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 1





	Пацану Господь за брата

Цунаде.  
Цу. На. Де.  
Цу! Маленький девичий кулачок грозно сжимается, обещает расквасить нос. На. Это рука задумчиво смахивает со лба непослушную длинную прядь. Де — тянется и тянется, как песня воркующей горлицы. Цунаде — и вся она в этом имени.  
Запыхается бывало, забегается — красная вся — а глядишь: распахнулось хаори, призывно белеет за ним нижняя рубашка-дзюбан, липнет к разгоряченному телу на плоской еще девичьей груди. Да что там за грудь: два прыщика всего, тьфу, плоская Цунаде, а все равно взгляд так липнет, так и тянется заглянуть глубже. Прыщики-то прыщики, а талия — вот она, и попка круглая, тренированная, сразу видно: девчонка.  
Девчо-о-онка.  
Дура, правда, что сразу драться лезет, а все равно девчонка: тут у нее мягенько, там кругленько, где надо — выпуклость, где надо — впадинка. Толком, правда, и не разглядишь, но много ли тринадцатилетнему мальчишке надо? Взметнется на тренировке подол хаори, распустится поясок — и вот он, животик, вроде бы плоский, мышечный, не девчачий совсем, а все равно стоишь столбом, как дурак, и никак мысли собрать не можешь.  
Точнее, собрать-то можно, но собирается совсем не то, что надо.  
Джирайя стиснул зубы и длинно, обреченно выдохнул. Член требовательно горел под уставшей рукой, просил разрядки, а что-то не получалось. То ли атмосфера на Мьёбоку не та, то ли под одеялом слишком потливо, но Джирайя мучился и терзал себя мастурбацией уже долбаные полчаса.  
Вот же она — Цунаде. Смотрит ласково, и даже не говорит — выдыхает: «Ах, Джирайя, ты такой сильный!» и тянется к нему, тянется. И груди у нее почему-то огромные, арбузные, потому что почему бы и нет, если уж фантазируешь? Фантазия у Джирайи вообще была богатая: он мог сочинить себе любую горячую красотку, но незнакомые красотки — это вовсе не так интересно, как одна вполне конкретная, хоть и драчливая и плоская Цунаде. Потому что вот она — рядышком, бесится, когда ловит на себе его взгляд, кулаком грозит и шуток не понимает, и оттого втройне приятнее представлять ее такой: нежной и кроткой, с огромными сиськами и влажными глазами, пухлыми губами, шепчущими его имя.  
И однажды… о-о-о, однажды…  
Он все-таки ее добьется. Потом. Когда вырастет.  
Головка сочилась предъэякулятом, перевозбужденная, заласканная. Джирайя дрочил уже остервенело от усталости, в ушах звенела прилившая к лицу кровь. Как же хочется, как же хочется…  
— Что делаешь?  
Руки сообразили быстрее головы, панически накрывая промежность комком одеяла. Увидели! Узнали! Джирайя замер, задержал дыхание, усиленно придавая лицу максимально светское выражение.  
Из сонного полумрака на него участливо смотрели два круглых желтых глаза.  
— Бунта, твою мать! Ты чего?  
— Перекусить встал, — жаб пожал плечами, и Джирайя только сейчас заметил, что в лапах у него — большущая тарелка. — Подумал, вдруг ты захочешь, если не спишь.  
Джирайя закатил глаза и устало рухнул головой на подушку. Он злился, и даже не мог понять, на кого больше: на неделикатную жабу или на себя, этой самой жабы вдруг испугавшегося. Ну правда, кто мог еще к нему зайти посреди ночи? Только Бунта.  
— Жрешь и жрешь, — буркнул Джирайя, демонстративно накрываясь одеялом до подбородка.  
— Я расту вообще-то, — немного обиженно сообщил Гамабунта, тяжело плюхаясь рядом — намеков он не понимал.  
— Куда растешь-то? Вширь, что ли?  
Жаб, не задетый колкостью, уверенно засунул в пасть горсть извивающихся червей.  
— Ты просто завидуешь. Я через полгода уже выше вон тех деревьев буду, а ты так и останешься задохликом.  
— Ну и толку, что ты такой большой? Ни девушку обнять, ни выпить сходить: только топтать всех будешь.  
— А знаешь, кого я первого затопчу? Тебя, вот кого!  
Джирайя прыснул и пихнул друга кулаком в бок. Он все еще немного сердился, но больше вредничал. Сексуальное напряжение спало, так и нереализованное, угнездилось где-то в голове: неглубоко, чтобы вовремя о себе напомнить, — но ближайшее время все равно уже не встанет, так что можно и немного поболтать с полуночным жруном.  
Ночевка у друга — это не просто вредная еда, футоны встык и полуночные разговоры о самых важных на свете вещах. Нет, ночевка с другом — это мистерия, это вам любой мальчишка скажет. Может, и девчонка, конечно, но в воспаленном начинающимся пубертатом мозгу Джирайи девчачьи ночевки выглядели до нелепости извращенно. Полураздетые юные нимфы игриво хлопали друг друга подушками, вокруг перья, перья, девичий визгливый смех — и так всю ночь. Или хотя бы пока он не кончит и не наиграется с этой фантазией. В любом случае девичья ночевка — это не Настоящая Мужская.  
Поэтому, когда старик Фукасаку мягко поинтересовался, планирует ли Джирайя-тян ночевать у них с Шимой или останется у Гамабунты, Джирайя сделал самый разумный и взвешенный выбор для своих тринадцати лет. Он немного опасался обидеть жабьего мудреца, но мудрец он на то и мудрец, чтобы все понимать — и Фукасаку только улыбнулся, передавая ему с собой немного жениной стряпни.  
Которую, кстати, Гамабунта сейчас методично уничтожал.  
— Дай хоть личинку жареную, — Джирайя требовательно протянул к нему руку.  
— Кончились, — сообщил жаб после непродолжительной инспекции тарелки.  
— Да ладно, ты уже все сожрал?  
— А я тебе когда еще предлагал? То-то. Долго думал.  
Джирайя недовольно засопел, признавая свое поражение.  
— А что осталось хоть?  
— Улитку будешь?  
— Фу, ты мне специально самую дрянь оставил, да?  
— Ай-ай, Джирайя, слышала бы тебя сейчас бабушка Шима, — Гамабунта лукаво усмехнулся и отправил в рот несправедливо охаянную улитку.  
— Ах так? А кто скормил головастикам все онигири с опарышами, а?  
— Она же знала, что я их не люблю!  
Джирайя фыркнул и все-таки сел. В тарелке действительно почти ничего не осталось: снедь растущий жабий организм уничтожал быстро и профессионально, но и рос, надо признать, какими-то невероятными темпами. Про ширину Джирайя просто ерничал — на самом деле его даже немного пугало то, как вырос Гамабунта с их первой встречи. Пугало даже не тем, будто он действительно может кого-то там раздавить, а тем, что уже сейчас для обычной беседы приходилось неудобно задирать голову или унизительно просить наклониться. Здорово, конечно, когда-нибудь в будущем эффектно появиться верхом на исполинской жабе, но прямо сейчас больше хотелось дурачиться и тренироваться вместе — по-человечески, по-братски.  
— Так чего ты не спишь, если не голодный? — с присущей ему необыкновенной и не поддающейся никакой логике мудростью спросил Гамабунта.  
— Да я… — Джирайя неожиданно смутился. — Да так, девчонку одну вспоминал.  
— О-о-о, зазноба твоя, что ли? — жаб расплылся в язвительнейшей, мерзейшей ухмылке во весь рот.  
— Ну ты скажешь тоже — «зазно-о-оба», — передразнил его Джирайя. — Дама сердца, вот кто!  
— Ну подружка твоя, да?  
Соблазн согласиться был слишком велик. А что? Вопрос падения неприступного бастиона сердца Цунаде был только вопросом времени — считай, что уже и подружка. Будущая, но подружка. И все-таки как-то оно нечестно: хвастаться не свершившейся еще победой, а Джирайя при всей своей любви к громким словам и театральному пафосу пустобрехом не был.  
— Да не, еще не подружка, — признался он, неловко улыбнувшись. — У нее просто сиськи не выросли еще, во. А как вырастут — так я тут как тут. Готов к покорению.  
— Смотри, как бы кто другой не покорил, — хмыкнул Бунта, с сожалением отставляя опустевшую тарелку.  
— Так, я не понял, это что за скепсис? Ты мне друг или кто? Да за мной знаешь, сколько девок бегает?  
Жаб выглядел заинтригованным.  
— Сколько?  
Джирайя почесал затылок.  
— Да я, в общем, сам не знаю. Не считал. Но бегают! Потому что я какой? Ве-ли-ко-леп-ный.  
Гамабунта смешливо закатил глаза. Джирайя, разойдясь и откровенно паясничая, вскочил с футона, патетически воздел руки и изо всей силы своего актерского таланта принялся корчить рожи профессионального соблазнителя, приговаривая: «видел, а? А вот так видел? То-то же!», пока жаб, давясь от смеха, не рухнул бессильно на спину.  
— Каково, а? — Джирайя тяжело дышал, утомленный пантомимой, но довольный произведенным эффектом. — Даже ты впечатлился, а ты вообще жаба. У девчонок нет шанса!  
— Я в восторге, — сдавленно сообщил Гамабунта, все еще смешливо побулькивая. — Ты это своей тоже показывал?  
— Не-а, — Джирайя плюхнулся рядом. — Ты — первый благодарный зритель. Цени, на тебе мастерство оттачивается.  
Правда, он очень глубоко сомневался в том, что Цунаде хотя бы досмотрит до конца, но целый один настоящий ценитель таланта — это уже что-то. Надо будет спросить старика Фукасаку, можно ли сделать из этого уникальную технику. Технику соблазнения, например — чтобы девчонки сами у ног падали.  
Сексуальное напряжение, преступно позабытое, но никуда не девшееся, остро толкнулось внизу живота. Джирайя пихнул подозрительно притихшего Бунту в бок.  
— Ну ты там что, заснул? Иди давай.  
— М? — жаб повернул на него огромную голову. — Куда иди?  
— Я тут… я тут делами заняться должен. Ты мешаешь.  
— Я мешаю? — Гамабунта выглядел оскорбленным. — Это что у тебя за дела такие важные посреди ночи в моем доме, а?  
— Ну ты дурак, что ли? Мы с тобой тут все о девчонках да о девчонках треплемся. Мне надо.  
— Чего тебе надо?  
Джирайя подозрительно всмотрелся в жабье лицо в поисках скрытого ехидства, но Бунта смотрел на него ясными, искренне не понимающими глазами. Нет, ну точно дурак.  
— Одному побыть! — отрезал Джирайя. — Чтобы вот это, подумать.  
— Тебе со мной хуже думается, что ли? Думай себе на здоровье. Можешь вслух.  
Джирайя еле удержался от того, чтобы обреченно простонать. Ну не может же быть, чтобы вот такой же парень (хотя и жаба) совсем-совсем ничегошеньки не понимал?  
— Бунта, — вкрадчиво начал он, разумно решив, что собачиться и выпихивать тяжеленную тушу силой — дурная затея, — вот ты что делаешь, когда красивую девушку видишь?  
— Без понятия, — пожал плечами жаб. — Это загадка?  
Джирайя понял, что еще немного, и он закричит в подушку.  
— Так, все. Знаешь, что? Ну и лежи здесь.  
Ну и пусть лежит, раз такой дурак непонятливый. Конечно, Джирайе было немного неловко — и вообще публичная мастурбация не была его фетишем, — но было в этом что-то от подросткового эпатажа. Пусть Бунте самому стыдно будет, вот.  
Обмякший за время выяснения пределов терпения Джирайи член бодро откликнулся на прикосновение. Джирайя воровато оглянулся: что, смотрит? — но жаб продолжал сыто валяться на спине, пестуя свое набитое брюхо. Может, вообще не заметит.  
Ему нравилось начинать медленно: сверху вниз, чуть надавливая на головку, как будто робкая девушка впервые садится на член. Вверх — волоски на загривке встают дыбом в томном предвкушении. Вниз — он забывает выдыхать, только мелко-мелко вдыхает до боли в ребрах, весь погруженный в сладкую фантазию. И даже жаба за спиной уже не мешает — о него оказалось удобно опереться, и холодная кожа быстро нагревается от тепла тела.  
Вверх.  
Ах, Цунаде: теплая кожа — молочная пенка, талия в две ладони; злючка-Цунаде, повернись, повернись спинкой, покажись, как хороша.  
Вниз.  
Еще, еще…  
— Болит что-то?  
Сейчас одной не в меру любопытной жабе врежут по носу.  
— Бунта, ты достал.  
— Это ты достал: сидишь такой загадочный, дела у него, а сам еле дышит и пищит. Сразу бы сказал, что болит.  
И одно глубокое, но очень важное подозрение все-таки зародилось в безнадежно разгоряченном и поглупевшем мозгу Джирайи.  
— Так, — начал он, усиленно собираясь с мыслями. — Вот по-твоему я сейчас что делаю?  
— Бесишь меня, — с готовностью сообщил Гамабунта, тяжело переворачиваясь со спины на бок — как опрокинутый жук.  
— Нет, вот это у меня в руках что?  
— Без понятия: вы, люди, все какие-то дурацкие.  
И Джирайя, сам того не желая, неожиданно расхохотался. Ну правда: так это все было нелепо и странно — и робость его какая-то бестолковая, и Бунта, который, оказывается, правда ничего не понимал, потому что он жаба. А еще жабы ходят без штанов, и из этого Джирайе давно стоило бы сделать какие-то выводы, но он утешал себя тем, что не рассматривает жабьи задницы.  
— Я тебя серьезно раздавлю, — пригрозил Гамабунта — больше от растерянности и обиды, чем со зла. — Чего ржешь-то? Я не обязан в этих ваших штуках разбираться.  
— Да нет, прости, я… — Джирайя утер выступившие от смеха слезы. — Я просто сам дурак. Все, не злись.  
— Я не злюсь, и ты дурак, — буркнул жаб.  
Джирайя задумался, продолжая механически гладить себя по члену. Вот и что с этим делать? Устраивать Бунте ликбез, рассказывать что-то? Да ну, не то настроение, и вообще стрем какой-то. Но он же сам спросит, наверное, интересно ему.  
— Так что, не болит? — наконец, недовольно сопя осведомился Бунта еще раз.  
Беспокоится. И Джирайя, вдруг умилившись, со всей широты своей души простил ему его раздражающе беспардонное поведение.  
— Нет, не болит. Мне приятно.  
— О.  
Жаб заинтересованно склонил голову — и Джирайя почему-то совсем не чувствовал себя смущенным. Он, можно сказать, новый мир тут открывал, амбассадор человечества на горе Мьёбоку.  
— И чего тебе приятно?  
— Ну вот так если трогать… слушай, у тебя что, своего члена нет?  
Бунта оскорбленно надулся.  
— Нету у меня таких глупостей, сам, что ли, не видишь.  
— Я думал, что он у тебя… ну как бы вылезает, что ли… — он что, серьезно сейчас пытается представить жабий член? — Ай, ну нету и нету.  
А как он, интересно, вот это, с девушками? Странные они, эти жабы, бестолковые какие-то.  
Под двускатными сводами тростниковой крыши воцарилось умиротворенное молчание — пополам с напряженным сопением. Кто сопел напряженнее так даже сразу и не скажешь: то ли Джирайя, старательно пытающийся игнорировать чужое присутствие, то ли Гамабунта, усиленно постигающий чужую загадочную физиологию.  
— Ну-ка дай…  
— Эй, руки!  
У Бунты на руке всего четыре пальца, но ладонь такая огромная, что в ней член помещался целиком. Джирайя хотел было возмутиться, но от чужого прикосновения в голову вдруг шарахнуло таким неистовым возбуждением, что он захлебнулся давящимся вскриком.  
Это что такое? Это как это?  
— Вообще, — Джирайя едва сипел, но старательно держал лицо, — ну, нельзя так делать.  
— Почему? — жаб опасливо сжал пальцы, и это было так невероятно охренительно, что пришлось закусить губу.  
Почему так хорошо? Потому что это чужая рука?  
— Потому что… — говорить становилось все тяжелее, — потому что это интимное, понимаешь? Девчонкам можно.  
— А мне нельзя? — Бунта хмыкнул. — Мы же друзья. А еще ты сейчас так смешно рожи корчишь.  
Его ужасно захотелось стукнуть.  
И одновременно не хотелось отговаривать.  
Ну и что такого? Он же не человек, для него это ничего не значит — просто делает приятное другу. Это ведь… это ведь не значит, что Джирайе нравятся мужчины, правда? Жабы ведь не считаются?  
Гамабунта гладил его — осторожно, боясь навредить гигантской лапищей — чуть сжимая и натягивая, пытаясь копировать движения Джирайи. У него получалось странно, по-своему, но это была не унылая дрочка, а как будто бы настоящий секс, особенно, если закрыть глаза. Джирайя чуть обмяк, облокотился на мягкий жабий живот, позволяя себя ласкать — потому что доверял. Бунта бывал вредным и ворчливым, ругался не по делу и иногда страшно бесил, но он никогда ему не навредит. Факт.  
Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, будто это прекрасная девушка.  
Будто бы у нее огромные мягкие груди и крепкие бедра. Она хохочет, похотливая бестия, и сама жадно насаживается на член, округлая ее попка так и скачет перед лицом: вверх-вниз, и еще, и еще…  
Бунта вдруг мурашливо-щекотно вздохнул в ухо — дыхание у него было холодное, как ветерок — и Джирайя забил.  
Выдуманные красотки, вульгарные похотливые гурии испарились сами — больше не было нужды подстегивать сексуальное желание, выдавливать натужно из себя оргазм. Джирайя вообще ни о чем не думал: просто растворился в ощущении приближающегося пика, в ритмичных движениях чужой руки, в мягком и живом теле рядом — теле, которому не стыдно открыться, в которое не стыдно вцепиться пальцами в предоргазменном спазме и простонать что-то бессловесно-благодарное. Даже если это не симпатичная девчонка.  
Бунта коснулся его носом — между шеей и плечом, и в порыве какой-то щемяще-острой нежности Джирайя прижался к холодной жабьей коже щекой. Кончик языка коснулся его плеча, несмело, словно прося разрешения, и не получив отказа, широко лизнул до самой груди. Металлические шарики пирсинга мазнули по разгоряченному телу твердо и холодно — и Джирайя взвыл в облегчении и восторге, кончив наконец в огромную четырехпалую ладонь.  
Гамабунта замер, придерживая его, обмякшего, и подозрительно всмотрелся в блаженное лицо — видимо, размышлял, был ли вот этот крик признаком того, что он другу все-таки что-то поломал. И морда у него при этом была такая глупая-глупая, что даже не знаешь: смеяться или расцеловать ее. Ни на то, ни на другое у Джирайи, правда, не было сил. Он полулежал, облокотивший спиной на объемистое жабье брюхо, и ему было хо-ро-шо.  
Но с отступающей послеоргазменной негой вдруг резко и неотвратимо накатило смущение. Джирайя сел, разорвав объятия, накинул на себя уголок одеяла — хотя чего там уже прикрывать-то?  
— Ты меня что, облизал? — наконец, спросил он, криво ухмыльнувшись.  
Ему было неловко: от того, что так доверчиво открылся, от того, что позволил довести себя почти до исступленной влюбленности — и он нападал в обычной своей дурацкой насмешливой манере.  
Правда, сейчас это точно было ошибкой.  
Гамабунта надулся.  
— Да проголодался что-то, пока с тобой возился, — буркнул он, — подумал от тебя кусок откусить.  
Ему тоже было неловко — за то, что позволил себе развести нежности, и Джирайя так метко и болезненно в это ткнул, что стукнуть бы его вообще. Чего он начал? Сам же сидел с этой глупой блаженной рожей, пищал невразумительно, прижимался как-то особенно трогательно, что вот, не сдержался, лизнул.  
Джирайя вдруг остро почувствовал себя виноватым.  
— Эй, да ладно тебе, — он попытался задорно улыбнуться, но вышло плохо, — облизал и облизал. Смотри, я тебя тоже сейчас оближу!  
На вкус жабья кожа совсем никакая: только немного отдает песком и речной водой.  
— Дурак и не лечишься, — хмыкнул Бунта и вдруг замялся. — Но тебе же понравилось.  
— Понравилось, — кивнул Джирайя — смысла не было отпираться. — В общем ну. Спасибо, что ли?  
— Пожрать принеси — в расчете будем.  
— Да куда в тебя лезет-то?! Не жаба, а какой-то пищеперерабатывательный завод.  
Жаб довольно ухмыльнулся — как будто гордился тем, что вся Мьёбоку с ног сбивается его кормить.  
— Ладно, вместе пойдем. У меня теперь рука грязная. В следующий раз хоть предупреждай.  
Джирайя вспыхнул, поднял на друга взыскующий взгляд: он правда сказал «в следующий раз»? Это не разовая акция? Нет, морда чересчур серьезная и отрешенно-задумчивая — видимо, вспоминал, что съестного лежит в погребе.  
В следующий раз так в следующий раз. Надо будет, наверное, полотенце какое принести.  
И выяснить все-таки, как жабы… это самое.


End file.
